


For Me

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon knows he has to leave though his heart tells him otherwise. But alliances must be made.He trusts only one name to look after his precious Sansa - Ghost.





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Jonsa fix it drabble based on a commentary by Bryan Cogman about a deleted scene where Jon tells Ghost to watch over Sansa for him. (I want to kill those dragons so bad right now)
> 
> link to gifset: https://jonsaforlife.tumblr.com/post/168433577868/for-me-prompt-take-care-of-her-watch-over-her
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives - come say hi!)

The leather straps that bound across his chest seemed to grasp a little too tight than usual. His breathing seemed a little more laborious and his boots a little too heavy in taking their steps.

_I don’t want to leave._

Jon looked around him tentatively, letting his eyes linger about the grounds of Winterfell, committing all to memory. Crumbling or not, this was still home. It was a part of him and he had declared it true for all of the North to hear. If those were his last words as the King in the North, then so be it. There was nowhere he’d rather be. It was a certain truth that sang with his every heartbeat.

_I don’t want to leave._

Repeating the words won’t matter now. What he wanted and what was good for mankind sat heavily in his heart. Saving all of Westeros from death’s cruel enslavement far outweighed whatever his heart desired. He did after all had taken an oath, and one not too lightly - the shield that guards the realm of men. Not even death can hold him back. He would be fighting against death itself whilst staring straight into his dead and icy blue eyes. He’d rather be staring into another’s, if he could have his way.

 _Blue eyes. Her looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I will miss that._ Jon admitted with a tinge of regret.

Jon took a deep breath and sighed. It wasn’t wise at all now, thinking back how he held Littlefinger by the neck at the mere mention of her name. He had wished to do far worse and having his fingers already pressing down on the fine skinned neck of Lord Baelish had made it too easy - only if the Vale wasn’t marching along side him, an army he needed for the Great War. Jon had given himself away too much now, it would be best to stop and perhaps take a step away from it all and focus on the task at hand.

 _Out of sight, out of mind_. He could try.

* * *

_“Do you have to?”_

_Jon glanced up from the map he had been studying the past hour._

_“Aye. It’s what we need. The South can’t help us, we can’t do this alone,” he sighed and put down the direwolf figure he had been holding onto._

_“But we just got back our home. And now you want to go?” Sansa asked quietly, the quiver in her voice nearly sending tears to his eyes._

_“Sansa, the North will look after you as I’m sure you will look after it. And you will look after it well, while I’m gone. And when I return, it will be as it once was. I promise.”_

_“It will never be to what it once was, Jon. Not now. Not ever.” Jon watched helplessly as Sansa sighed and make her way to the door. His gaze did not leave her even as she stood still, pausing at the doorway, seemingly hesitant. As she turned to face him, Jon’s breath hitched in his chest as teary ocean blue eyes greeted his. A small upturned corner of her lips belied her grief beneath her courtesies. But still the vision before him very nearly took his breath away._

_Gods, that is… beautiful._

_“But come back home, Jon Snow. I will be here, waiting for your return. Your Grace,” Sansa finally spoke with a smile, albeit a small tear rolling down her right cheek. Without missing a beat, always a lady, curtseyed and took her leave._

* * *

Sensing a familiar presence jolted him out of his reverie, as footsteps and a huff pattered over to him.

“Ghost, there’s a good boy,” Jon greeted his long time companion and gave a little scratch behind the ears. The majestic hound sniffed around him and whined softly, as if he knew. “Now, now, not you too old friend. You know I must go.”

_To keep you and everyone I love safe and sound, that’s why._

Ghost looked up at Jon, his red eyes gleaming as if in response, waving his large paws at Jon in seeking Jon’s gloved hands. Jon chuckled, amused at Ghost’s antics, knowing how the direwolf would speak if he could. Jon held the paws in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, in acknowledgement. “Yes, boy, I will return and we’ll go hunting, you and I.”

It was another promise he intended to keep. But another lingered on his mind and there was no one else he would trust well enough to keep. But Ghost.

Jon searched the grounds around him for Sansa and smiled as he caught sight of her standing at the balcony, next to Brienne both quietly observing the rest of the entourage readying themselves to leave for Dragonstone. Jon inhaled deeply and watched her for as long as whatever the little time he had would allow. It would be a memory that he would cherish. Of home, and perhaps a little something more.

Jon turned back to Ghost, his paws still in his hands. _I trust you, old friend._

“Take care of her. Watch over her. For me.”


End file.
